Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is one of many personas that appear in Yandere Simulator. If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona sees Ayano commit murder, they will be shocked for about five seconds. If the player wears the Cute Bear Panties, they will be shocked for seven seconds. The player can use this window of opportunity to kill the student before they run. All Teacher's Pets are incapable of self-defense. After their shock has passed, the student will run to their teacher in the classroom. If class is not in session, they will run to the Faculty Room instead. The Teacher's Pet will explain to the teacher that they saw a student attack someone, or they saw a corpse. The student will then lead the teacher to where they saw the body. The teacher will call the police and the student will run back to their classroom and stay there for the rest of the day, leaving the student defenseless, until the police arrive. In five minutes, the police arrive at the school. Currently, if the player moves the corpse before the teacher arrives, the teacher will think that the student has pulled a prank on them and will scold them. The student will be shocked that the teacher doesn't believe them. They both will then walk back to class, but the student will be mentally scarred. In future builds, if a Teacher's Pet runs up to his teacher again, she may not believe him a second time.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362553361690624 If a second Teacher's Pet witnesses a murder/corpse but someone else is already reporting it, the second student will run and hide in their classroom instead of informing a teacher. The same goes for any Teacher's Pet witnesses after the second one. If a Teacher's Pet has witnessed the player committing murder, they will refuse to talk to the player from the next day onward, saying that they know what they have done. Every day they are left alive will damage Ayano's reputation by 10 points. If the player points their phone camera at them, the Teacher's Pet will give the player a suspicious look, similar to Heroic students. If Ayano is in the Photography Club, they will not react to their picture being taken. Heroic students who saw a corpse, but did not witness Ayano committing murder, will function the same way as a Teacher's Pet. If Ayano blames the delinquents after being sent by Genka Kunahito because she's covered in blood, will function the same way as a Teacher's Pet. NPCs *Shin Higaku *Kaga Kusha *Homu Kurusu *Horo Guramu *Meka Nikaru *Yaku Zaishi Bugs *If a Teacher's Pet runs into a classroom that contains a teacher that was killed, they will still say that they found a body or saw the player attack someone and will not react to the body. Since she is dead, no teacher will follow them and they will remain in the classroom for the rest of the day. Trivia *Teacher's Pets were first introduced in the May 3rd, 2015 Build.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVeUHTQE63g *In later builds, if Ayano killed a Teacher's Pet's favorite teacher in front of them, they would still have the same reaction to the murder, but with different voiced lines.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641337706467823620 Quotes Gallery TPScarred.png|Ryusei Koki, an NPC with the Teacher's Pet persona, cowering in a classroom. Feb21st2016Teacher'sPet.png|Sora Sosuke, a former NPC with the Teacher's Pet persona, reporting a murder to a teacher. February 21st, 2016. Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Personas Category:Game Mechanics